


Dearest

by 姬琉璃 (honeyshin)



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play)
Genre: Delico家族, M/M, 有剧透, 未成年慎入, 父子向（慎入）, 繭期, 舞台Trump系列, 达利x拉斐尔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/%E5%A7%AC%E7%90%89%E7%92%83
Summary: 德里克家的长子小拉斐尔，今年5岁，像所有小朋友一样盼望着快点长大。





	1. side R: Dear Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> ！舞台 《TRUMP》系列的同人，原作向吸血种世界观设定，腐向，有私设，有剧透，慎入。  
> ！Delico家中心，Dali/Raffaello，含父子悖德过激描写，触雷者及未成年请自觉回避。  
> ！时间轴在Grand Guignol残酷木偶剧后14年，COCOON月影之前。接着《Daddy Dalí》看应该刚好(?)……  
> ！文笔废，故事皆是自娱为主；内容纯属虚构，与其他任何物事人均无关系。
> 
> ＊ 文末附有胡乱解说的用语解说，不熟悉原作的朋友可随便看看。

Dearest

——对您的⋯⋯，只有最高级。

 

﹉﹉﹉  
※  
Dearest［1］  
side R: Dear Daddy

＋＋＋  
德里克家的长子小拉斐尔，今年5岁，像所有小朋友一样盼望着快点长大。  
这天拉斐尔午睡醒来，没在书房找到爹地达利，便偷偷溜到客厅门口张望——果然，爹地正在跟格哈德·弗拉叔叔谈什么重要事情呢。他乖巧地没有进去打扰他们，但又好奇爹地在做什么，于是寻了个适合躲猫猫的角落⋯⋯  
只见爹地帅气地撩起风衣坐下，跟格哈德叔叔边下棋边聊一些听不懂的话。爹地撑着下巴胸有成竹，掂起棋子落子将军。没过一会儿格哈德叔叔抱怨着丢下棋子。爹地就大笑拍着手站起来，然后准确地发现小拉斐尔的藏身之处，向他招招手。  
小拉斐尔迫不及待地飞跑过来。达利分毫不差地接住拉斐尔扑过来的小小身子，抱起他转圈圈，亲他的小脸，故意用额发磨蹭他敏感的后脖子，蹭得小拉斐尔咯咯咯地笑个不停。  
“格哈德叔叔今天难得地找回了他的好心肠，送给拉斐尔一匹小马驹，爹地带你去试骑一下。”达利春风得意地抱起拉斐尔往练马场走去。  
格哈德切了一声。自己一时分心疏忽走错了几步棋，就把给儿子安洁莉可准备的圣诞礼物输掉了——那匹马驹不但产自名家名种，还特地选的跟安洁莉可的头发一样的乌黑色⋯⋯同样是当爹的弗拉家主表示非常不甘心。

午后的阳光慷慨地撒遍了德里克家的马场。初来乍到的黑色小马驹在草地上撒欢了大半天，被马夫牵来时嘴巴还呼哧呼哧地喷出热气。拉斐尔还没有试过自己单独骑马，在达利怀里搂着爹地的脖子有点瑟缩。达利带着他的小手摸小马驹的额头。小马驹乖顺地弯了弯脖子让新的小主人抚摸，油亮的鬃毛洋溢勃勃生机，圆溜溜的眼睛好整以暇地看着面前的一对父子。  
达利把小拉斐尔抱到马鞍上坐好，亲自牵着缰绳溜达，马儿在达利的安抚和牵领下踢踢踏踏地优雅迈步，驼着小拉斐尔在马场转悠。  
“拉斐尔现在是小马的主人了哦，想给它改个什么名字呢？”达利揉着马鬃，心里称赞格哈德是一位好伯乐，选了一匹良驹，白白便宜了他。  
小马的毛色乌黑铮亮，跟爹地的头发好像哦，能不能叫达利酱呢？拉斐尔偷看了爹地一眼，告诉爹地说他的第一匹马要叫kuro酱（小黑）。  
达利哈哈大笑：“是个好名字呢～不愧是我的儿子。”  
小拉斐尔开心地在马背上晃着腿，觉得爹地是全世界最无敌帅气最无敌厉害的爹地。

＋＋＋  
几年后，拉斐尔不得不承认，“长大”是世界上最讨厌的事情。  
“拉斐尔，好好照顾你弟弟乌鲁。”  
——懂事以来，这是父亲最常跟他说的一句话。  
拉斐尔看向父亲。达利抱着乌鲁，唇角上扬，面上难得地现出欢欣喜悦的样子。  
“是的，父亲。”  
少年敛目，右手放在胸前躬身，恭敬而柔顺地答应了。  
乌鲁长大了，从前磕磕绊绊跟在拉斐尔后面奶声奶气地喊哥哥等等我的小跟屁虫，已经长大到可以学骑马的年纪。第一次上骑术课时，马儿们铜铃一样大的眼睛瞪着乌鲁，牙齿又粗又黄，吭哧吭哧地仿佛要吃小孩。乌鲁快要哭了，觉得无论哪匹马看起来都好可怕！  
待拉斐尔骑着kuro酱小跑了两圈热身回来，乌鲁还躲在达利身后没敢上马。  
达利哄不好小儿子，实在是没办法了，只得让拉斐尔下马来：“把kuro给乌鲁试试。”  
“但是，父亲……”拉斐尔翻身下马，想跟父亲解释，kuro今天还没练习骑术日课，而且，那是他的马……  
“来，乌鲁别怕，kuro酱是哥哥的朋友，很乖的。”  
达利扶着乌鲁骑上kuro的马鞍，不由分说从大儿子手中取过缰绳。kuro回头看了拉斐尔一眼，呜咽一声，被达利小心翼翼地牵着控制着步幅慢行。  
虽然拉斐尔很明白kuro此刻只想畅快地奔跑⋯⋯  
随后的日子里，kuro成了乌鲁学骑术的专用坐骑。  
马术老师重新给拉斐尔少爷选了匹矫健的棕马。  
只是后来拉斐尔迷上了剑术，那个夏天再没有去过练马场。  
达利很欣慰儿子对剑术有着天赋与兴趣，给他请来一流的剑术老师授课。  
第一节课时，老师循例问自己的贵族学生：学剑术是为了什么？  
“为了以后像父亲那么帅。”拉斐尔不假思索脱口而出，小小脸庞严肃认真。  
躲在一旁偷看的达利噗嗤地笑了，深感愉悦。  
达利虽然是特级贵族，但工作毫不含糊事必躬亲，领着部属上阵惯于冲杀在最前列，总能凭借精湛的剑术把敌人杀得片甲不留，在吸血种贵族里几乎就是传说一样的存在。拉斐尔时不时就听秘书官提起父亲的丰功伟绩，平素又见父亲练剑举手投足利落潇洒，心里自是无限向往。因此他是发自肺腑地把父亲视作人生偶像，这剑术就练得分外刻苦认真。  
剑术对练时间，拉斐尔紧握长剑，凝神看着对手，瞅准空档刺出。步履跃动间，剑刃锵锵相击，身体扭转互博，杀得大汗淋漓之余，郁闷的心情也畅快不少。  
——是的，少年拉斐尔经常觉得郁闷。如果被知道郁闷是因为父亲似乎更宠弟弟，自己再不能轻易跟父亲撒娇了⋯⋯大约要被笑掉大牙。德里克家长子，懂事起就被教导遵循贵族风范，知书识礼文武兼修、奋力拼搏守护家族、永不言败。少年以此为目标，懵懂地追随着父亲的身姿，当然明白堂堂男子汉不能总跟父亲撒娇的⋯⋯  
但他是多么眷恋父亲的怀抱啊。

－－－  
吸血种成长的第一道难关：繭期。  
十三、四岁的拉斐尔，隐隐约约知道自己快要开始进入繭期了。父亲达利给他解释过，繭期就像是吸血种的青春期，期间会产生各种不良症状，如情绪化、缺乏安全感、思觉失调、预见未来(?)、狂躁暴力化之类，不同的个体会有不同的症状，严重的甚至会死亡。成功度过繭期的吸血种才算是正式成年了。  
某日他还在书房外听到家庭医生向父亲报告：达利卿的繭期症状是幻觉，拉斐尔少爷有很大几率也会遗传到类似的症状，一旦出现症状就要向“克兰”递交入读申请⋯⋯  
繭期的吸血种会被统一送到专属机关“克兰”上学疗养。那就见不到父亲了。

拉斐尔希望繭期永远不要来。  
然而事与愿违，此前偶尔才出现的幻觉最近越发频密——时而是孩童时拉着父亲的手蹒跚学步，时而是与父亲共乘快马奔驰在草原，时而是父亲扶着他的腰纠正挥剑的动作，身上传来淡淡的苍兰木香⋯⋯明明达利最近两周都忙得不着家，他已经许久没跟父亲说上一句话了，然而那些幻觉是那么鲜明，以至于拉斐尔清醒过来的时候发现自己脸上堆满了笑。  
已经⋯⋯分不清现实与幻觉的边界了吗⋯⋯。  
拉斐尔恍恍惚惚地走楼梯，一个没注意脚底打滑，眼看就要摔下台阶。达利在台阶尽头捞住他抱在怀里。拉斐尔抬头迎上父亲担忧的眼神，觉得父亲凌厉的目光能瞬间看穿自己的隐瞒，马上低眉收住表情。  
“对不起，父亲大人⋯⋯”  
达利拍拍他的肩膀以示安抚，轻轻摸摸他的头，拨开额发在眉心落下一吻。  
拉斐尔惊讶地抬眼，自六岁开始父亲就不曾亲吻他了。他局促地还想说点什么，父亲顿了顿，亲吻落在了唇边，进而含住了他微启的唇瓣。  
苍兰木的香气潮涌而至淹没了少年，感知被混沌一点点剥离，意识消弭在温热的唇间⋯⋯  
拉斐尔呼吸困难地大口喘息，眼前无数飞蝇扰得视野灰蒙，耳边只余下没有边际的嗡鸣萦绕。他扶着楼梯的栏杆缓缓跌坐在台阶上。  
父亲正在客厅另一头教训乌鲁。乌鲁不服气地小声顶撞了什么。达利敲他的头，顺带揉乱了孩子一头棕发。  
自己的身边，没有怀抱，更没有亲吻。  
没有爹地。  
拉斐尔起身飞奔回房间锁上门。  
终于是来了，该死的繭期。他双手抱着自己，寒意从脚底蔓延上来。  
据说繭期的幻觉，能忠实地反映内心的阴暗面与潜藏的欲望。  
万一⋯⋯万一自己分不清幻觉，也分不清现实里做了什么，万一被父亲知道自己原来对他抱有卑劣龌龊的心思……拉斐尔脑中立刻浮现出父亲惊诧又嫌恶的表情。  
浪潮般的绝望没顶而来，他仰起头，垂死的鱼般张大嘴巴喘气，竭力不让泪水滑下眼角。  
不不不⋯⋯熬过去就好了，只是幻觉，并不会伤害父亲的，睡醒就好，睡醒就好了⋯⋯  
拉斐尔钻进被褥里把自己裹紧，随手从床头抽出一本睡前读物，强迫自己把字看进去，直至迷迷糊糊地睡着⋯⋯  
半睡半醒间，有谁抱住了他。拉斐尔搂住对方脖子全然信任地献上自己的唇。宽松的睡衣随着温暖的大掌抚摸而滑落，肌肤相贴给了他前所未有的安全感。手掌往下滑动，所到之处激起肌肤阵阵战栗，电流般流通全身，湿润的唇逸出浅浅呻吟。未经人事的部位蠢蠢欲动，被拢在了高温的手心揉搓撸动⋯⋯不多时拉斐尔释放出来，呜咽着靠在对方怀里。  
如果是爹地就好了⋯⋯  
翌日醒来拉斐尔发现一塌糊涂的床褥⋯⋯羞得满脸通红又满心悲凉。   
他没有办法自欺欺人地认为那些幻觉与梦境只是疲劳过度思虑过重，或者是全赖给繭期错乱的症状⋯⋯就算是思春期，梦里意淫的对象是父亲也太⋯⋯  
拉斐尔看着天花板，眼眶发热唇角下抿，觉得自己已经没救了。

＋＋＋  
为拉斐尔递交的克兰入读申请第二天就送来了。晚餐桌上达利宣布了这个消息。  
“拉斐尔不能输哦，给乌鲁树立个好榜样啊。”达利没有看他，拎起高脚酒杯抿了口深红色的人造血。  
“是的，父亲大人。”拉斐尔闭了闭眼，竭力控制握着刀叉的手不要发抖。  
“真好！”乌鲁非常羡慕可以离家去上学玩的哥哥。

出发去克兰前，拉斐尔到书房跟父亲告别。  
拉斐尔迎上达利的视线，期待着正忙于工作的父亲能给他说点什么，或者只是摸摸他的头。  
拉斐尔眨眨眼，几分钟前幻觉里的自己，还曾仰着头向父亲索吻——被躲开了。他真佩服幻觉里的拉斐尔⋯⋯  
“拉斐尔，你到时间上学了。”达利低头整理书桌上的卷宗，错开了拉斐尔的视线。  
“……好的，再见，父亲大人，贵安。”  
拉斐尔垂首敛目，右手放在胸前躬身行礼，轻声答应了。

再见的时候就是在克兰，他没能保护好乌鲁⋯⋯  
除了责骂，在化作烟尘前他没能得到父亲多一句话。

 

［may be continued］

 

﹉﹉﹉  
※预告  
Dearest［2］  
side D : Dear My Boy

(maybe) coming soon

 

===============

 

20190626


	2. side D : Dear My Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论何时，达利看到自己引以为傲的孩子，深爱的拉斐尔，总是满心欢喜，忍不住唇角微扬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！舞台 《TRUMP》系列的同人，原作向吸血种世界观设定，腐向，有私设，有剧透，有刀有刀有刀，慎入。  
> ！Delico家中心，Dali/Raffaello，含父子悖德过激描写，触雷者及未成年请自觉回避。  
> ！时间轴在Grand Guignol残酷木偶剧后14年，COCOON月影之前。接着《Daddy Dalí》看应该刚好(?)……  
> ！文笔废，故事皆是自娱为主；内容纯属虚构，与其他任何物事人均无关系。

＋＋＋  
月圆的午夜，连绵的雨雾天气阻隔了本就不甚明亮的月色，让人遗憾得直叹气。  
达利德里克行走在街巷间，薄雨打湿了发梢和长外套，给德里克的家主染上了深重的色泽。  
他回到家时，只有廊灯幽幽闪烁着。德里克大宅里寂静如水，几乎感受不到有呼吸的气息。新的管家还没来得及聘请，空落的大宅失去了管理人。守夜的仆人迎上来接过他的墨色制服外套，又悄无声息地躬身退下。  
达利把自己摊在沙发上，抬头就看到客厅对侧墙壁上悬挂一排德里克家族历任家主及其夫人的画像。这一代家主已故的女主人芙莱达的画像被挂在队列最末，依然年轻优雅，端方美丽，时间在她身上永远定格。  
也是他永远的损失。  
Grand Guignol事件造成的伤痛，仿佛只有在看到儿子拉斐尔时能稍感安慰——然而那夜后他再不敢轻易触摸那孩子了。那酷似母亲的神情气质，让他无数次回忆起是自己没能保护好妻子，害她香消玉损⋯⋯  
——“达利，答应我，要让拉斐尔和乌鲁健康成长唷⋯⋯”

＋＋＋  
十多年后，达利终于发现家里有两只繭期的吸血种简直是灾难……啊，不，是三只。自从被那该死的繭期药祸害，达利也再次出现了繭期的幻觉症状，苦不堪言。  
而比繭期更惨的是熬着繭期还得工作。深夜结束公务回家的达利摊在沙发上听着管家的汇报，越听越头痛。  
他揉揉眉心。跟军务比起来，两个儿子的事情更让人操心。  
“……拉斐尔少爷已经出现繭期早期的症状，乌鲁少爷也略有征兆了，老爷您看是不是尽早安排两位少爷入读克兰……”德里克家的大管家看老爷从进门开始就黑着一张脸，战战兢兢地试探到。  
达利想起家庭医生的报告，指出拉斐尔很大几率会遗传到父亲的繭期症状⋯⋯他厌恶地挥挥手制止管家继续说下去。  
“德里克家的孩子不需要去那种地方。”  
克兰是专为繭期吸血种而设的学院——与其说是学院，不如说是把吸血种圈禁起来的疗养院。达利入读克兰已经是很久之前事情了，但想起里面的种种规矩与桎梏，依然心有余悸。  
他可爱的儿子拉斐尔，完全遗传了德里克家的聪慧优雅，有着他母亲芙莱达一样美丽端正的样貌和善良正直的心肠，也有父亲的敏锐果敢与热忱勇气，是最令他骄傲的德里克家族继承人。虽然他厌恶贵族一类的名头，但看拉斐尔才情出众又风度翩翩，就情不自禁地想他儿子不愧是贵族中的贵族。  
——芙莱达，我做到了呢，把我们的孩子培养成优秀的人了。  
达利遥遥看一眼起居厅里悬挂的已故妻子的肖像画。十多年过去了，相敬如宾的妻子音容笑貌已经逐渐淡去，但临终前的嘱托却一字不敢忘记。

拉斐尔从小骑马的姿势就很漂亮。多少个忙里偷闲的午后，达利总爱泡上一杯红茶端坐窗前，看小拉斐尔与黑色鬃毛的小马驹练习。俐落的马靴骑士服裹紧小小少年的身子，丝绸领带翻飞，棕色长发飘扬，一人一马迎着煦风轻快奔跑，在绿茵上滑出潇洒的流线。休息时拉斐尔给马儿喂草料，名为kuro酱的马驹舔舐白皙的脸颊，惹得小骑手发痒，抱着马儿咯咯笑。  
达利也不由自主地露出满面笑容，越发得意。多亏前几月临时起意跟格哈德打赌赢来了小黑马，拉斐尔得了这匹小马驹可是爱不释手，每天亲自照顾，勤练骑术从没拉下一节课。  
乌鲁的骑术就让达利头疼多了。大约是天赋使然，即使是给他同一匹马，也没能像哥哥拉斐尔那样快速领悟骑术要领，还得费神手把手地教了好多回。  
达利以为拉斐尔会一直热爱骑马。直到有一天男孩小心翼翼地来问父亲能不能教他剑术。达利很欣慰儿子对剑术有兴趣，允诺给他请来一流的剑术老师授课。  
小拉斐尔的眼神略带了点闪烁失望，规规矩矩地躬身跟父亲道谢。  
第一节课时，达利心血来潮地想知道儿子的表现，躲在一旁偷看。  
剑术老师问拉斐尔：学剑术是为了什么？  
男孩不假思索地脱口而出：“为了以后像父亲那么帅。”  
达利噗嗤地笑了，深感愉悦。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
回忆起往事，达利情绪高涨，突然一拍桌子狂笑起来。  
“老爷，您今天的药是不是还没有吃……”  
为了遏制持续间歇性爆发的繭期症状，达利不得不定期服用药物。  
“多事！什么老爷，叫我达利酱。”达利唇角上扬。“拉斐尔呢？我要去看看小宝贝睡着时候的可爱样子。”  
达利还记得拉斐尔小时候，毛绒绒的卷发翘满头，软乎乎的小脸白净圆润，被抱着扒在他肩上出门，爹地爹地地唤着，看见什么都想过去摸一把。现在长大了那孩子倒是一本正经起来，一口一句“父亲大人”，使得达利也不得不正经起来。起码，在孩子面前当个严肃的父亲吧⋯⋯  
“拉斐尔少爷已经长大到快可以升读大学的年纪了，不是三岁的宝宝了……”管家忍不住提醒，老爷不会是繭期症状爆发又开始分不清现实与幻想了吧……  
“对，拉斐尔长大了！”达利越发开心，快步踏上楼梯往卧室走去。  
男孩长成了少年，越发地严谨自律而优秀，依然保留着只有父亲才能发现的孩子气的一面：不爱吃血浆啦，讨厌社交晚会啦，偶尔还犯迷糊。例如傍晚的时候，拉斐尔不知在想着什么走着走着差点从楼梯滑下来，还好达利眼睛就没离开过那孩子，眼疾手快就捞住他，还亲了一口⋯⋯咦，等等，我好像直接吻了唇，拉斐尔吓到逃回房间了⋯⋯不对不对，我怎么会对自己孩子做出那种事情呢，是幻觉吧幻觉。但稍加回想，唇上还能泛起那份青涩与柔软⋯⋯  
达利脑中混沌轰鸣，走马灯般交织混杂着各种片断，几乎无法辨别哪里是幻觉的边界。

拉斐尔安静地躺在床上，平素绑得严谨的长发铺散在枕上，发尾松松系着蝴蝶结，手边摊着一本书，像是没来得及读完就困得睡着了。  
达利轻轻拿起书放到一边，再给他盖好被子，在光洁的额上落一个吻。  
晚安，宝贝。  
无论多大了都是爹地的小宝贝。  
床上的少年转了个身踢开被子，露出了小肚子，嘟囔着什么，似乎在梦中睡得不安稳。  
这么大了还踢被子！这小鬼。达利失笑，把被子拉出来再给拉斐尔盖上。  
不想拉斐尔转个身直接把身旁达利的一只手臂扯到怀里抱住，脸蹭了两下，不放手了。  
达利哭笑不得，试着用力抽出来。  
拉斐尔发现怀里的热源要被抽走了，皱着小脸泫然欲泣，羽睫扑闪着微微睁开了眼。  
吓……搞醒了。达利心虚地转身就想走。

－－－  
“爹地？”拉斐尔扯着达利的袖子坐起来，揉揉眼睛。  
“嗯……”达利许久没听到这个称呼，一时间有点呆愣。  
拉斐尔惺忪地披散着头发，睡衣被躺得歪扭，露出胸口和肩膀大片细白肌肤。  
达利看着心里莫名不舒畅，伸手就要给他拉好。  
拉斐尔突然拉过他的手抱住脖子，然后亲上达利的唇。  
青少年柔软的嘴唇覆在达利唇上，濡湿的小舌从惊讶得微张的嘴巴溜了进去……然后就不知所措了。  
“爹地……达利……爱你……”拉斐尔搂着达利的脖子红透了脸。  
达利心花怒放，忍不住想仰天狂笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈我也爱你，拉斐尔。”  
达利掂起拉斐尔的下巴，准确地捕捉双唇，探入舌尖为他示范成人的接吻。  
少年全心全意地依偎在他怀里，气喘吁吁，嘴唇湿润，身体火烫，朦胧的眸子浸染水汽，恍惚地看着他的爹地，盛满与生俱来的信任与依恋。  
达利似是醉在了他的澄清的眸子里。手掌沿着秀丽的脸庞滑下肩头，挑开扣子除下了他的睡衣。锻炼得宜的柔韧身体白皙无暇，胸前轻染两点从未被采撷的乳果。  
达利拥住少年的身体，如同拥着一城珍宝，兴奋激动而小心翼翼，竟有些无从下手。  
拉斐尔恍惚间调皮地笑了，搂住达利脖子送上自己的身体。  
温暖的手掌与唇舌在细腻的肌肤上揉按拿捏，不多时引出细碎的呻吟。手掌落到宽松的睡裤边上，在精瘦的腰眼转圈圈，随后拉下裤子拢住了那团软肉揉弄。  
“呜⋯⋯爹地⋯⋯”拉斐尔脸上鲜红欲滴直晕染到耳后。  
“嘿，爹地来教你。”达利爱怜地亲他耳尖，手上使了点花样技巧动，逼得少年越发呼吸急促气息不稳，呜咽着埋在他胸前。  
达利引导少年攀上快感的高峰，甚至有点庆幸自己是他的第一个。想到这么可爱的拉斐尔以后会是别人的爱人，达利身体内有块地方隐隐作痛。  
不如趁着现在全部占有——  
达利脑中掠过可怕又理所当然的想法，既然是我的孩子，那就全部是我的啊，对，一定是这样的。  
达利反应过来之前，已经托住少年紧致结实的后臀，体味着弹性而滑腻的手感。未经人事的身体对即将发生的事情似有预感，兴奋得微微颤抖。  
然而开拓后方的时候不太轻松了，拉斐尔脸上好看的红色褪去，满头冷汗。  
“爹地⋯⋯痛⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯”拉斐尔的身体试图蜷缩起来，碰到抵着臀后的粗硬热物，僵住了。  
“乖，宝贝，等一下就好了⋯⋯”达利两根手指在细嫩的入口揉按放松，轻轻啄吻怀里的的少年，舌尖舔舐肩头赤裸的肌肤，一下一下不慌不忙地安抚他。  
他不着急，拉斐尔永远是他的孩子⋯⋯  
然而当贯穿少年的身体时带来的快感远远超出他的想象，让独守空床多年的成年吸血种欲罢不能。  
达利双掌扶着拉斐尔纤细的腰忘情地冲刺，几乎忘记那只是个还未完全成年的孩子——自己的孩子。或者不如说，正是因为这种背德感，带来了更多的刺激。  
“嗯啊⋯⋯拉斐尔不要了，父亲大人，呜呜呜呜⋯⋯”  
拉斐尔哭叫着挣动，身上压制他的吸血种面目狰狞，动作越发狂暴，完全不是他的爹地平常的样子。  
拉斐尔满脸的泪水突然撞进达利眼里，随之而来看到的还有白皙的身体上的点点吻痕，手腕上的红肿，腰上的合握的掌印⋯⋯  
“哦不⋯⋯”达利抱住自己脑袋。清明一丝丝回到他的脑海里。看他都对自己的孩子做了什么。  
拉斐尔湿润的眼中浸满了惊吓害怕，看向达利的眼神像是看怪物，全然没有了之前的信任爱戴。  
这会是他一辈子的噩梦⋯⋯  
达利狠狠心，捞起拉斐尔身体，露出尖利的长牙，一口啃在他后脖子腺体上。  
不等拉斐尔的惊叫出口，达利搂住他以吻封住口唇。  
“拉斐尔，我以initiative之名命令你，永远忘记今晚发生的事情！你只是做了一个梦。现在马上睡觉！”  
“是的，父亲大人。”话音刚落，拉斐尔陷入了深沉的睡眠，脸上犹挂着泪痕。  
房里留下一声懊恼叹息。

＋＋＋  
春梦如潮。  
达利猛地睁眼坐起身，房内漆黑一片，早晨的阳光没能透过厚重的窗帘布料——是他自己的房间自己的大床。  
他松了一口气，抹了把脸。被亦梦亦幻的暧昧场景纠缠了一晚，竟然对拉斐尔⋯⋯自己的亲生孩子生出不堪的欲念，不由得怀疑起自己是欲求不满还是被繭期毒物祸害坠落得更深了。

因为达利起晚了，早饭耽误了些时候才开始，拉斐尔和乌鲁早端坐在饭桌旁等候。  
达利不经意地扫了眼拉斐尔后颈，绑起的马尾半掩下皮肤泛着红，依稀留着啃咬的痕迹。达利怔住了——那个牙印跟他“梦”里咬噬的位置一样。达利不可置信地看着自己的双手，后脊梁发凉。  
在被幻觉掌控的时候他都做了什么！哦不，拉斐尔待在他身边太危险了。  
达利抿口高脚杯里的人造血，稍微压下失态，心理翻涌惊涛骇浪，脸上硬是撑出一派平静严肃。  
“拉斐尔，你也不小了，眼看马上就进入繭期，是时候去克兰上学了，回头让管家给你安排一下。”  
拉斐尔手上的刀叉不易察觉地抖了抖，恭谨地应了。  
乌鲁兴奋地站起来：“真好欸，哥哥！以后可以带我去学校玩嘛～”  
管家虽然疑惑老爷朝令夕改，还是以最快的速度办妥了拉斐尔少爷入读克兰的手续。

离家之前，拉斐尔到书房跟父亲告别，耷拉着脑袋拖着行李。  
达利在书桌后头也没抬，忙忙碌碌翻阅文件，故作轻松地叮嘱拉斐尔要好好学习，眼睛却不敢看他。  
“明白，父亲⋯⋯”像是下了什么决心，拉斐尔猛地抬起头，“我⋯⋯父亲能不能⋯⋯吻⋯⋯吻我一下？”他喉头动了动，又嗫嚅补充：“像小时候那样⋯⋯”  
达利不忍地看向少年，啊，我可爱的孩子⋯⋯眼里都是对父亲满心的依恋爱慕。  
达利顿了顿，放下手上的卷宗，走过去扶着拉斐尔的后颈狠狠地含住他稚嫩的双唇。舌尖辗转过唇瓣长驱直入，直至剥夺怀里少年的呼吸。  
达利意犹未尽地放开拉斐尔。  
拉斐尔双颊酡红，眼里欢欣地燃起星星点点的小火苗。  
达利苦笑着叹气，恨自己毫无自制力。  
“我以initiative之名命令你，拉斐尔，忘掉刚才发生的事情，马上去克兰。没有我的安排不允许回来。”  
小火苗黯淡下来，尽数湮灭。  
拉斐尔空洞的点头回应。  
“拉斐尔，你到时间上学了。”达利转身整理书桌上的卷宗，错开了拉斐尔的视线。  
“……好的。”  
拉斐尔垂首敛目，右手放在胸前躬身行礼，轻声答应了。  
“再见，父亲大人。”

无论何时，达利看到自己引以为傲的孩子，深爱的拉斐尔，总是满心欢喜，忍不住唇角微扬。  
直至那天在火光里，眼睁睁地看着他消失，痛彻心扉，说不出一个字。

 

[fin]  
201909

**Author's Note:**

> *关于角色名字：本想直接用罗马字的原名，但在中文里果然显得很违和吧。按照日语或欧洲语系的发音来音译时，也有取字是否合适的问题，文里就按照常用习惯与个人喜好取了，以下是对照：  
> 【Delico家族】Delico:德里克；Dali:达利；Freda: 芙莱达；Raffaello/Raphael:拉斐尔；Ullr:乌鲁；  
> 【Fra家族】Fra:弗拉；Gerhard:格哈德；Angelico:安洁莉可。
> 
> *TRUMP世界观用语乱解说（熟悉原作的朋友可pass）：  
> 1）vampire吸血种/吸血鬼：一般指父母均是吸血种的纯血吸血鬼，在此系列作里设定为不怕太阳，食用人造血，寿命比一般人类长，但也会生老病死的生命体。  
> 2）dhampir 半吸血种/混血吸血鬼：吸血种与人类结合生出的混血种，在吸血种与人类社会中均会被排挤。寿命较短，能力参差，有能力很弱的，也有比吸血种更强的类型，。  
> 3）繭期：吸血种的青春期，期间会产生各种不良症状，如情绪化、缺乏安全感、思觉失调、预见未来(?)、狂躁、渴爱、自杀倾向、间歇性发疯之类，不同的个体会有不同的症状，严重的甚至会死亡。成功度过繭期的吸血种才算成年。  
> 4）Clan克兰：供繭期的吸血种集中休养学习的机构，类似学校与疗养院。  
> 5）initiative 绝对服从契约：吸血种如被同类咬/吸血，会生成initiative主从关系，被咬的一方无条件服从施咬方的命令。  
> 6）TRUMP “True of Vamp”真正的吸血鬼：最开始的唯一一名吸血鬼，不老不死，在现在进行的故事中已有数千岁以上。所有吸血鬼都是源于TRUMP，TRUMP拥有所有吸血鬼的initiative，同时可以有令吸血种不老不死的能力。  
> 顺带说，日本人惯于用“vamp”（妖妇）代替“vampire”（吸血鬼）使用，虽然是简化缩写的用意，但英文字意思实在是不适合联想的，不知是出于何种渊源和因由……


End file.
